


Be with you

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post Season 2, Romance, edourado, karedevil - Freeform, tumblr original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt cannot see, so Karen figures there's no harm in forgoing clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Some Karedevil, because original OTP has always a place in my heart.  
> This title is a nod to Star Wars, because it was posted on Tumblr on 5/4/2016
> 
> Original post: http://edourado.tumblr.com/post/143853278618/be-with-you

It was difficult to win Karen back.

She made him twist himself forwards and backwards to explain, to apologise, to plea, to promise to not lie anymore. And he wouldn’t.

Now, after weeks of space and small concessions and torture, she smiled again. Now she talked to him again. Now she took his calls. And she accepted his kisses. Kissed him back. Invited him up and spent the night.

And now, Karen wandered around the apartment naked. His and hers.

The first time, he walked home after work - regular work, not masked work - and listened. He knew she was going to be there before him, had given her a key only this morning (which earned him delicious kisses and smiles and a whispered thank you and the will to either make her very late for work or skip it entirely). He located her in his bathroom, skin smelling of his soap and hair smelling of his shampoo, brushing her teeth. Naked.

Matt smiled and closed the door behind him, hanging his coat and sitting his cane against the door, glasses off.

He walked to the bathroom door just when she was drying her face on a towel.

“Evening, Mr. Murdock”, she greeted, voice so very soft and how did she know? That he had such a busy day, so noisy and full of bullshit, playing the blind, Ivy League lawyer who was clueless to the real source of business his employers conducted, to dig up information on the big corporation from inside the source and all he needed was some quiet and silence and the smooth sound of her voice in his ear, her hair strands around his fingers and her skin under his lips. “Had a good day?”

He sighed, loosening the tie she had tied around his neck this morning (because every time she was around, his skills with it seemed to conveniently vanish). “It’s much better now.”

She walked to him and the hand on the back of his neck, fingernails running up his hair and the other getting his jacket off one shoulder had him almost moaning.

Karen greeted him with a kiss that was too slow to be innocent, tongue immediately peeking out and swiping shyly against his. The answering hand he took to her hair after dropping his jacket on the floor, to anchor her mouth against his so he could kiss her properly was probably expected, she gave him a few seconds, where he ran fingers down the  
length of her back, looking for that gasp he loved to hear.

It came and went very quickly, when she moved away from his mouth with a sigh, face turned upwards and hands letting go of the collar of his shirt.

“You know what you need?” she breathed out and he took a step forward, to close the gap she had opened between them.

“You.”

Karen took her hands to his face, fingers caressing before she stepped back and away, walking around him towards the kitchen.

“Hair conditioner. I spent ages untangling.”

He breathed in and out, steadily, making a mental note.

“I got us some food on my way here, it smelled very good. I’ll heat it for us.”

He sighed, face turned towards her and smiled.

“Ok.”

When he walked out from his bedroom again, showered and into a pair of sweatpants, Karen was wearing one of his hoodies over absolutely nothing.

“Do you mind? I forgot to bring something to sleep in.”

“You should always forget”, he said, kissing her hand. “That does smell pretty good.”

They ate out of the same plate, sitting on the couch, her legs over his while he massaged her feet, intending more than just relax her, pressing all the right muscles and nerves, and she fed him forkfuls of hearty food. Karen straddled his lap when it was over, letting him unzip the hoodie and slide it down her arms, his mouth seeking the highs and lows of her.

.:. 

Two nights after that, he was crouched on a rooftop at midnight after tracking his target to an innocent looking building door, but the smell of cooking meth was almost overwhelming to him. He still had his day clothes on, so he would not be able to make his move just then. It would have to wait until the next Thursday, when, he learned, the next shipment was coming. He could put together a whole busting operation, some key agents of NYPD informed to tie it all up with a neat bow. No need for anyone to get (too) hurt - he sure was going to break some noses and twist a few arms, so to speak.

Satisfied with what he found, he got up and walked away, making his way back from where he came, soon navigating the streets like a normal citizen.

“Hello?”

“So if I go home now”, he said on the phone. “Will I find an empty apartment? Cause I sure am not in the mood for that.”

Karen chuckled on the line and shit, he loved that sound. Loved it enough to feel it in his chest.

“As per your request, I am here once again. And I see you bought a bottle of the shampoo I like. Plus conditioner. I’m flattered.”

“If it makes you come back…”

He prefered her silences when she was there in front of him and he could read heartbeats and breathing patterns and body language.

“So I guess my presence is welcomed here, huh?”

“Something along these lines, yes.”

“That’s good to know.”

Matt felt like an idiot who could not keep his cool.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, trying to steer the conversation towards safer grounds, at least while he was walking on the street. “I can pick up something to eat.”

“Sure, yeah. The half sandwich I had for dinner was not enough, really.”

He wanted to suggest that she should eat, due to the amount of exercise he predicted to her immediate future, but that was so ridiculous and so cheesy, he let it go.

“Oh, and guess what?”

“What?” he asked, walking down the sidewalk.

“I forgot my PJ’s again. Only realised it after my shower.”

Which meant she was there on his apartment, alone, naked.

“Karen?”

“Hmm?”

“Just a small question: do you want me to get hit by a car?” he asked, trying and failing to contain his smile - it’s never too safe to keep smiling like a fool while on the phone in  
the streets of Hell’s Kitchen.

Her laugh, on the other hand, came freely and sensual on the other side of the line.

“No, Mr. Murdock”, she said with a voice that was almost new, that she reserved for intimate moments, with him. “I want you to hurry up and get home.”

He did not stop to get food. Went straight home and they ordered in… After.

.:.

He loved it when she did it to tease him, to get something out of him or just to maybe drive him crazy a little bit (when she would bat his hand away and tell him to “behave”). But there was this one time his mind would go back to when he was missing her, for any reason.

It was not a warm night. But between her heater and her heavy blankets, he arrived at her place to find her sleeping, alone, not a stitch of clothing on her. He kissed the top of her head and moved to change out of his suit. She didn’t move, went on sleeping on her side, hugging a pillow to her.

When Matt finally joined her in bed, after making sure her door and windows were locked, she was on her stomach, face turned to him, still sound asleep and he reached to run the pad of his thumb lightly from her forehead, down her nose, over her lips, to her chin. She grimaced at that, scrunching her nose as if to get rid of whatever was tickling it.  
Smiling, the notion that he had her, that he was allowed to do this, had him a bit… Nervous? Apprehensive? Something that had him feeling like he should hold on and, if he let it, an anxiety about the possibility of losing her (that she would walk away, that someone would take her from him, hurt her or-) that could cripple him like blindness never did.  
Breathing through it, he focused on the now, and reminded himself of the countless precautions he took everyday to ensure her safety - even if she had a knack for walking into harm’s way.

Hand on her shoulder, he felt warm, even skin under his fingers. Moving it to the center of her back, he felt one, two, three, four, five, the bones of her spine, until he reached the small of her back, where his hand rose with the curve of her butt. Reaching, he ran his fingers until he was touching her hip, rising to her waist and touching her bent elbow.

He heard her heartbeat change, a sign he woke her up. He would regret it, pulling her from much needed rest, but-

“I love you”, he whispered, nose almost touching hers, hand on her back again, rising to her head, running over her hair.

He has never said that before. Neither had she. He knew it, at some level, but wanted to make sure, to be sure he really did, so he could be so completely honest with her - and with himself.

Matt didn’t plan on saying it tonight, nor did he expect a reply, especially since she was half asleep.

Still, her hand rose to his face and her fingers moved on that sweet, caring caress.

“Which one of you?”

He chuckled, bringing her body closer to his.

“Both. All of me and all of you.”

Her eyes were open and focused on his face, now, and she smiled, so simple, like she knew, but her heart was beating fast, excited.

“Good”, her legs fished one of his and tangled themselves around it. “I love both of you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Where my Karedevil shipmates at (I feel like we're an extint species)?


End file.
